The Letter
by LorielFG
Summary: After going through to Platform 9 3/4 in King Cross station, Scarlett Keating is mistaken for the new teacher at Hogwarts. What happens when she meets someone from her past? Sorry terrible at summaries Snape/OC M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there my dear readers. I have decided to put this up as a bit of a test, I know it's rough and a little jumpy but if you guys like it then I will continue it. I don't own Harry Potter =( but I do own my personal alias Scarlett Keating. I decided to Make Snape's age younger than he was portrayed in the books/films to help the story seem legit. Hope you like!**

**Loriel**

**xoxo**

When I was thirteen I went to King cross station with my parents. We were going on a train to my grandmother's house when I saw it. A young boy walking through a wall. I had yelled at my parents to go back and I ran up to the wall and felt it. But it was as solid as any other wall. All summer I pleaded with them to believe me but they didn't. At the end of the summer we went back through the station, near the wall where I had seen the boy going through the wall. I asked my parents if I could sit down, telling them I felt giddy. So they let me sit down in front of a wall, facing the wall that had a sign saying platform 9. I waited there for three hours. This may seem inappropriate but I lived three blocks away from the station so my parents had left me there. I suppose this seemed a bit weird or cruel but they ran their own business so they left me there.

I sat there all afternoon watching with fascination as child after child walked out of that wall. No one else but me noticed. At some point I got up and walked over to one of the boys who had come out alone. HE looked about my age and had shoulder length greasy black hair. He seemed alone and as I walked towards him I noticed a taller boy shove him from behind, the boy had glasses and brown hair. A small girl was following close behind him, she had red hair and beautiful grey eyes.

"James, please leave him alone!" She tugged on the boys arm as he went to kick the other boy who was now on the ground.

"Whatever, Lilly you coming?" The boy who I had assumed James walked away with the pretty girl following close behind. She turned back once a look of sorrow and guilt plastered on her face.

"Sorry." She mouthed before walking away. The young boy sat up looking defeated, a single tear rolled down his pale cheek. I picked up my pace and walked over to him.

"Hey, you ok?" I helped him stand up.

"Uh yea I'm fine." He flinched slightly as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"We'll I'm Scarlett, Scarlett Keating." I held out my hand and he shook it lightly. His grip slightly clammy.

"Snape, Severus Snape." He said looking down, shame written all over his face.

"Wow, you have the coolest name ever!" I freaked out, all the kids in my class had lame names like Jill and Bob. Snape looked up and a small smile hinted at the corners of his pale lips.

"Well I better get going-" He started, but I was having none of it. I still had a few questions to ask.

"Um do you mind if I ask you something?" I jumped in front of him.

"Uhhh?" He looked nervous, his eyes darting around.

"I'm not crazy, ok but at the begging of the summer I saw a boy disappear into that wall. Ten minutes ago I saw you and two others walk out of it. Now I'm not going crazy, something weird is going on and I want to know what!" I said poking him in the chest.

People were looking now and Snape looked rather uncomfortable.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He tried to pull away from me but I stepped in front of him.

"Yes you do." I smiled at him. My mood suddenly changing dramatically.

"Well I'm not going to tell you." He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Well when you decide to tell me, which I know you will send me a letter." I grabbed a piece of paper from my pocket and wrote down my address. I smiled at him and walked away. That afternoon when I got home, my parents asked if I was feeling alright. I jumped up the stairs and said I felt fine. That Night I told my father I had met a boy at the train station, his eyebrows went up. I recounted everything. But my father looked concerned, especially when I mentioned the bit about the wall.

For the next year I visited three psychologists and two mental hospitals. Due to my lack of self-control and my ability to ignore the little voice in my head (Which happened to be screaming _shut up, shut up you freak!_) I managed to get a thorough diagnosis of a bad case of crazy. I also waited, waited for the letter that never came. I was foolish to wait, to hope. But I couldn't help it. Snape had been intriguing and I thought he was cute.

After that I waited at the begging of every summer and the end of all holidays to see if I could catch a glimpse of someone walking through the wall of platform 9 in King Cross station, London.

**Well dearies hope you like it, please R&R. **

**Good bye!**

** Sorry for any grammar, spelling or story related mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! I'm going to Jump right into it, I don't own HP but I do own Scarlett Keating.**

**_19 years later….._**

The rank smell of the train station bombarded me, climbing the stairs I noticed a train stopping near platform 11, my platform. I ran trying to catch up to my train but it was too late. I watched in disappointment as it pulled away without me on board.

"Dang it!" I hissed, now I'd be late for work. Being labelled mental meant it had been hard trying to get a job. I had wanted desperately to be a teacher and work with students but that was not to be. I had an office job in the city but I needed the train to get there. I sat down on a new bench at the wall of Platform 10, where the next train was due to leave from. Two young boys who looked to be about 13 walked past me laughing and pushing two trollies.

"Come on Harry, we're going to miss the train!" The shorter one said, he had bright orange hair and was holding a cage with a seriously ugly rat in it. Kids these days, allowed to keep anything as a pet.

"Yea, whatever Ron. Did ya hear? McGonagall is catching the train this year!" The taller boy said, he had brown hair and round glasses. He looked rather familiar.

"Aww come on, she'll never let us have any fun!" The one called Ron whined. Both of them started walking towards the wall of Platform 9. I sat up in my seat. 'Harry' had just walked through he wall!

_Not real, not real. You're not crazy, it's not happening! That boy didn't walk through the wall…_

I rubbed my eyes, the other boy was gone to! This was just too much. I stood up planning to leave when a young girl with frizzy brown hair walked up to me.

"Um sorry to bother you miss but did you just see to boys, one with orange hair and the other with glasses walk by?" She was polite, unlike a lot of teenagers.

"Yea I did-" I nodded to the wall.

"Oh right! Thanks" She pushed her cart away and walked through the wall. Now over the years I had slowly tried to forget my incident when I was thirteen. I had also started listening to the little voice in my head. But now, against my better judgment I walked up to the wall and put my hand against it. Then like a vacuum cleaner I got sucked through it!

Tripping over I fell flat on my face, the sounds of the train station were still there.

_What had I expected? To be transported to another wor-oh my great aunts nickers!_

I sat up with wide eyes, instead of the new flash trains that the city had introduced I was sitting in front of a giant red steam train. On the side it read

**Hogwarts express**

To my surprise a older lady dressed all in green walked up to me and helped me up.

"You must be the new defence against the dark arts teacher! Ms Ravensdale! I'm Professor McGonagall. Here let me take that! Oh it's one of those forever bags isn't it?" She chuckled and helped me stand up. WE walked over to the train and hopped in one of the carriages. All the way I tried to explain that I was not Ms Ravensdale and that I needed to get to work, that I shouldn't even be here. But she just wouldn't have it.

"Ahh so you heard about the other teachers that taught your subject? Not to worry I'm sure that it will be quiet safe to teach this year." A few students ran by us on the train, which by now had pulled out of the station and was speeding through the country side.

"SO how long have you been teaching?" She turned to me her old eyes searching mine.

"uhh not long I suppose." This was the truth, apparently I had only been teaching for about half an hour. After a few more hours of dodging questions, and students we arrived at a huge castle! A castle for goodness sakes! McGonagall took me to a back room where there was a wooden door.

"Wait here please, when Dumbledore introduces you come out and sit next to me ok?" She walked off leaving me alone behind the door.

I waited for what seemed like hours when finally a large booming voice rung out silencing all other noise.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts! I hope your summer has treated each one of you well. I would like to make a few announcements. First off all first years are banned from the quiditch field unless authorised by one of the teachers. Mr Filch has reminded me to advise any of you from entering the forbidden forest, it has its name for a reason. And finally would you please welcome the newest addition to our teaching staff, Professor Ravensdale." Clapping began and I creaked the door open slowly.

**Ohhh cliff hanger! Although its technically not a cliff hanger. Due to some unforseen circumstances in the plot I decided to make it the Fifth year in HP but it is due to be an uneventful year, sorry. So that means no Moldy-wart action. Again I apologise, also I have changed the ages slightly for some of the teachers. **

**Loriel signing off!**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I'm back, sorry to keep you waiting. I don't own Harry Potter =( but I do own Scarlett Keating. **

"Ms Ravensdale?" The old man standing at the front of the room turned and looked back at me, motioning for me to come forward. I took a tentative step towards him and closed the door behind me. I sat down next to McGonagall and a tall giant of a man.

"Now I have a few more words to say before the grand feast begins. Gambok, alido and tankwani!" Then the tables erupted with colour and brilliant smells. The table in which I was sitting at also became rather vibrant.

Before I had time to dig into anything, Professor McGonagall turned to me and started introducing me to the teachers around the table.

"This Is Hagrid the Games keeper, Albus The headmaster, Madam Hooch she teaches the flying lessons and is the referee for Quiditch!"

"What's Quiditch?" I asked through a mouthful of chicken.

"You don't know what Quiditch is?! My word have you been living under a rock or something?" She brought out a gnarled stick and waved it in the air. Instantly a field of sorts was summoned into the air with little miniature people flying around on brooms. I nearly choked when I saw it.

_This is just a dream, your imagining it all. Your asleep on your desk and this is all a crazy dream. _

I pinched my arm in an effort to wake up, but it didn't work.

"Are you right their Ms Ravensdale? You look a trifle pale." The giant of a man pipped up next to me. He had little bits of food caught in the dark main that was his hair, or beard….

"Yes I'm fine but I think I might be getting off to bed. Could someone please direct me to my room?"

"Oh of course, but first you need to pick a house! Normally it comes on your form but we were unable to find that." Dumbledore eyed Hagrid who looked rather sheepish.

"Um sure." I looked around the room at the three massive flags strung up on the walls. I figured if I played along with the dream I'd wake up sooner. The first flag had a golden Lion on it with the words **Gryffindor, **The next was a Raven and it was **Ravenclaw **after that was a badger and it was called **Hufflepuff. **Finally there was a green flag with a silver snake on it, this house appealed to me instantly due to my love for snakes.

"I think I would like to be in Slytherin!" I smiled and stood up.

"Ok then, are you sure? You can't change once you're in the house of your choosing." McGonagall looked a little sad, I think she had wanted me to join her house.

"Yes thank you, now which way is my room?"

"Well I think Filch should show you just in case, Filch!" An ugly man with very little hair and a droopy eye came up to the table. A beautiful MainCoon winding its way around his feet. Though the after a second glanse I noticed it had ruby red eyes.

_This dream is rather strange…_

He led me out of the great hall and through a number of corridors, stoping once. I nearly bumped into him as I was in awe of the sheer size of the castle in which I found myself.

"Here's your room. You'll also be teaching the students here. Well I best be off. Holler if you need anything. Watch out for any ghosties!" He left laughing hard. Ghosts?! The cat stood watching me for a few minutes as I struggled to get the door open. Once it had creaked shut, locking the creepy cat outside I sat down. The class room was huge with single desks, above me was a huge dragon skeleton and there were glass jars all over the place. A balcony stood above the class room which had a door.

I Walked up it and opened it. Inside there was a queen sized bed with green covers and emerald pillow slips, a small desk and a few cupboards, a filling cupboard and a door which I assumed led to the toilet.

_Well this is nice! _I thought, flopping down on the bed letting out a contented sigh.

_Now I wonder what is in my bag if this is in fact a dream!_

I rolled over and lifted my bag off the floor. I supposed Filch had brought it up. I opened it and reached in, expecting to hit the bottom or the papers which I had been bringing to work that morning. My fingers brushed against something and I pulled it out. A long black robe with a black cape billowed out from the bag. After that I pulled out a stick, about twelve different books and a hat. I also managed to pull out about a lifetimes supply of under clothes and another black robe. After putting them on I thought I better take a look at myself and went into the bathroom.

_Oh fish fingers and custard!_

A large bath nearly the size of my apartment sat inside what now appeared to be a huge room, a large fountain sat in the middle spewing violet water.

"Well this is nice!" I waded into the water after stripping down to my under clothes and lay back. It was the most heavenly bath I had ever had! I swam around and relaxed for what seemed like hours, when I grew tired I jumped out and noticed three warm fluffy towels floating in the air waiting for me. Even if this was just a dream, I could get used to this! I climbed into bed and blew out the candle.

"Goodnight!" I said to no one.

**Hope you liked this wonderful chapter! I know McGonagall seems a bit to chirpy but that's just how I'm writing her at this point in time. I must admit I would love to stay at Hogwarts! Please R&R and may the odds ever be in your favour! **

**Loriel**

**xoxo**

**(P.S I may not be able to post for a while because of a camp)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I'm back! Hope you haven't missed me too much. I don't own harry potter but I do own Scarlett. Enjoy! I feel so great I got out two chapters today! **

I opened my eyes slowly, bright light blinding me.

_They really need to change that light bulb._

I sat up expecting to see the dim grey interior of my office, I gasped when I saw a stone wall and the end of an Emerald bed. I jumped up and ran around the room, peering into the bathroom (Literally) and I screamed. I jumped up and down with joy when I saw the giant bathtub and its shining surface.

I screamed again when I heard a knock on my door.

"Professor Ravensdale? Are you ok?" A small voice pipped up from the other side of the door. It sounded familiar.

"Yes I'll be just a moment."

_Now who could that be?_

I Hurried into one of the black robes and grabbed the hat and the stick. If this was no dream then I better hurry up and see what was going on.

When I opened the door I saw a room full of black clad students. The girl that I had talked to in the train station was standing on the balcony. I smiled at her and turned to the students.

"Ok well, My names Scarlett- I mean Professor Ravensdale and I'm your new Defence against the dark arts teacher! I don't know any of your names so If I call on you could you please answer with your name first."

So it begins, I opened one of the books that appeared to be a journal and luck would have it that I opened to a page that started with,

**Lesson plan: 1**

I started reading,

"Ok then, you'll have to excuse me for any mistakes I make. I'm not exactly prepared. Can any of you tell me what a boggart is?" _What the hell is a boggart?_ "You can start." I pointed to a tall boy with platinum blonde hair.

"Draco Malfoy, A boggart is an immortal shape-shifting non-being that takes on the form of the viewer's worst fear." _So that's what a boggart was, wait shape shifting?_

The rest of the lesson went on like this, basically the students teaching me. I knew I would have to do some reading when class finished. I found out the helpful but slightly know it all girl was named Hermione. After the last student left I slumped into my chair and sighed, I was so screwed. I was insane thinking I could pass off being this Professor Ravensdale. Although I did have a medical certificate back at home mentioning that I was clinically insane.

I smiled wryly to myself, if only Mum and Dad knew that I had been telling the truth. At least I hadn't blown my cover!

"Professor? I'm sorry to bother you but I needed some help on the assignment." A young boy walked in.

_Spoke to soon_ the little voice in my head nagged. I remembered the boy's name was Neville Longbottom. I held back a snort as I remembered his last name.

"Ahh, sure what seems to be the problem?"

"Well you see, I'm not exactly sure what this part of the assignment means." HE pointed to a paragraph describing other creatures that were related to Boggarts as he sat next to me. I had about as much of an idea as Neville did.

"Um you see well, it's asking you to, ahh research other creatures like the Boggart." I stuttered, the work sheets had come from the bag so I had no clue about them.

"Oh thanks, I get it now!" He hopped of the seat next to me and ran out of the room. I sighed with relief and my stomach growled.

_Mmm sounds like it's time for lunch! _I jumped up and skipped out of the room.

_Now where is the dining room? Oh I'll ask him!_

I ran up to a tall man who had his back to me, I had seen him briefly at breakfast at the main table so I knew he was a teacher.

"Um excuse me." I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around, he had shoulder length black hair and dark eyes. He looked quite familiar…

"What?" He said in a flat monotone voice.

"I was wondering if you could point me in-hey I know you! You're that boy, the one I met at the train station!" His eyes suddenly got rather large.

"Remember I helped you up after someone shoved you over, my names Scarlett! Scarlett Keating?"

He looked me up and down and gasped slightly and started to turn away but I grabbed his arm.

"I don't know what you're going on about. I don't know you." His eyes gave him away.

"You're Severus Snape! I remember because I asked you to send me a letter-and I never got one!"

He grabbed my arm and started dragging me through the halls towards a grand statue of an Eagle.

"How could you! I'm listed as insane thanks to you! I couldn't even become a teacher because of it! How could you! Where are you taking me? Let me go!" I started smashing my fist into the Snape's arm in an attempt to make him let go of me, but it seemed to have no effect on him.

"You shouldn't be here!" He snarled at me "Your A muggle!"

"How dare you! Unhand me monster!" I yelled at him, people were looking now, they probably always had. We disappeared from their view as we were taken up into a well decorated office.

An old man sat behind what looked to be a large mahogany desk, covered in old and dusty books. A large red bird sat behind him on a perch preening its wings carefully.

"Albus! This is not Lauren Ravensdale!" He stopped suddenly and yanked my arm up in the air, I thrashed as I dangled beneath him. He was certainly a lot taller than I was.

Dumbledore smiled slyly and whispered, "Oh? Pray tell?"

"She is a muggle! I met her on platform 9 almost nineteen years ago, I knew she wasn't of magical blood because she asked me about the wall-" I struggled some more and he dropped me.

"Well you never sent me that letter!"

"Well you're a muggle!"

I continued yelling at him and he yelled back. We went on like this until I glanced up and saw Dumbledore laughing, banging his fist on his desk.

"What's so funny?" Snape Snapped, I must admit I was glad the yelling was over my ears where ringing.

"I planned it all!" Dumbledore burst into laughter.

**OH MY GOODNEESS! Dumbledore you are just too much! I wander what fate will have in store for our dear slightly insane Scarlett next chapter! Please subscribe, if you can call it that. Wish me luck in explaining this one to Snape! **

**Loriel **

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I'm back again, struggled to think of some ideas for Dumbledore's explanation but I'm officially back! R&R please sit back, relax and enjoy!**

**Loriel **

**Xoxo**

"I planned it all!" Dumbledore burst into laughter.

"You what!" Snape and I exclaimed in unison.

It took a while for the old man to compose himself, but when he did he became serious.

"I needed a way to get Snape back in a good mood. I dare say it's been almost a decade since I've seen him smile." He looked at Snape sadly, like there was some secret that only the two of them knew "I remembered he told me something about you one the year he came back to school. He'd asked me if it was all right to send you a letter. I had advised against it of course, he looked so sad."

Snape looked forlorn, like his deepest darkest secret had been told to everyone he knew. I admit I was quite surprised to discover that he had in fact wanted to contact me but hadn't been allowed.

"So I tracked you down and planned your arrival here at Hogwarts!" He now seemed rather happy with himself. Like a child who'd finally discovered the secret Location to the cookie jar.

"But she can't stay here, she's a muggle! She doesn't know the first thing about magic! She can't be the defence against the dark arts teacher!" Snape snarled, Dumbledore was right he needed to smile more.

"No you shall take over that job, Along with Miss Keating. She will also accompany you to potions."

"But sir, she's a mu-"

"I know she is not of magic descent but this is my decision and last time I checked I was in charge of this school." One grey eyebrow raised in the air, with a sense of 'obey me or perish!'. So the high and mighty Snape was to baby sit me? And I was to make him smile? A brilliant idea popped into my head.

**SnapesPOV**

I was furious with Dumbledore, not only had he given my dream job to a muggle, but he had now essentially instructed me to baby sit her! What was this world coming too? Dumbledore made a choking sound and I looked down, Scarlett had her fingers poised just at my waist. She smiled evilly up at me and started wiggling her fingers, digging them in slightly.

**ScarlettPOV**

Snape started to squirm, trying to get away from my fingers. So the high and mighty Snape was ticklish!

"Get away from me!" He snarled, grabbing my wrists and flinging them away,

_So he has a temper as well. Lucky me!_

HE pulled a stick out of his sleeve and pointed it at me.

"Oh I'm so scared! The big bad snaky wapey has a **_stick_**_! _Oh whatever am I to do_?" _I feigned distress and smiled at him with my eyes. 

"Wingardium Leviosa!" A small bolt of light hit me square in the chest and I found myself floating above him.

"Put me down!" I wriggled and twisted trying to get away from whatever he was using to hold me up there. He simply smirked and flipped me upside down. Thankfully I my robes stuck to my body so as not to reveal what was beneath.

"So I'm to take her to my potions class, correct?" He sneered, eyeing me with evil glee.

Dumbledore nodded hesitantly.

"Well then Ms Scarlett we best be off."

"Aren't you going to put me down first?" I crossed my arms.

"No." And he walked through the door, me floating upside down behind him. The eyes of the students in the classroom grew to the size of dinner plates. I waved to them as I floated past almost smacking Neville in the face.

"Oh Neville I'm ever so sorry! Did you get the _defence against the dark arts _project finished?" If I was to float here upside down for the rest of the class I may as well have a little fun. Teasing Snape was on my first list of things to do.

"Yes I did Professor Ravensdale." He looked like he was frowning from my angle but that 'frown' soon turned to a frightened smile. I felt myself being turned around and I was suddenly facing a very angry Snape.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for intruding but I needed to make sure one of **my** students for **my** subject was going ok." I smiled innocently at him, emphasising that I was teaching his favourite subjects.

"Now to begin the lesson I want you to turn to page-"

"765!" I shouted making the class jump. Snape glared at me then went to writing on the blackboard.

"Turn to page 204 in your text books. Then I want you to start making the potion listed there."

"Snape!" I yelled around five minutes later.

"What is it now Miss Keating?" He appeared in front of me in less than five seconds.

"My head hurts." I declared louder than I needed to. Severus rolled his eyes and walked back to his desk, he opened one of the draws meticulously and pulled out a small vile of inky black liquid. He then placed the bottle to my lips and forced me to drink it. I gagged and tried to spit it out but he wouldn't let me. The students had stopped their potion brewing and were openly staring at us.

My head ache went away instantly but the taste in my mouth did not. This meant war,

"Did you have to make that so vile?" I asked him letting a little drool drip onto his shoes. He looked at me disgusted and walked back to his desk proceeding to growl at the students.

"Hey? Hello over there? I asked you a question!"

Snape lifted his wand and flicked it at me, silencing my voice. I went on to scream rude words at him unable to hear myself. He smiled cruelly to himself and went on to write on the board some more. I crossed my arms and attempted to swim my way over to a large stack of black cauldrons. I reached out as far as I could and grabbed to of the smaller ones. Instantly the entire pile came crashing down making a huge ruckus. A small girl screamed and knocked over a bag of flowers. I laughed silently hiding the two other cauldrons behind my back. The ones on the floor jumped back up to their original position and Snape went back to writing on the board. One of the cauldrons behind my back slipped and fell on one of the students knocking him out cold.

"Draco, take Goyle to the infirmary." Snape seemed to be disregarding my presence entirely now. As soon as the two boys left I made a grab for one of the wooden spoons that sat on his desk. Grabbing it I proceeded to smash it against the pot making a loud, metallic clanging sound. The potions master flicked his wand and sent it flying back to its original place not looking back it me once from where he was writing on the black board. I had had enough and threw the wooden spoon at him, smacking him hard in the back of the head. It was a good throw to.

"Why you little, _Immotus_!" He flicked his wand towards me violently and a small bolt of green fire hit the base of my neck. I could no longer feel anything from my shoulders down. Now I was mute and Paralysed but that would not stop me from having fun. I blew on a piece of paper that just so happened to be sitting by the fire of a cauldron. It gently moved closer and closer to the flame.

Severus caught onto what I was doing as soon as the paper started to burn. He rushed over and flicked it on the floor stamping out the flames. Meanwhile I had summoned all the spit my mouth could hold and was silently letting go a thick steady rope of black goo. A short red headed boy from Gryffindor choked out a laugh and Snape looked up just as the drool was about to touch his messy black locks. I cut of the flow as t spattered all over his pale face.

He reached up and wiped the spit from his face flicking it onto the floor. He then looked up at me with hell burning in his dark eyes. He pointed his wand at me and whispered,

_"Stupefy_" And all went black.

***Slaps forehead* My goodness Scarlet do you not know when enough is enough? Look at the trouble you're in now! ~ Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm using spells that I have made up (Some of them are JKR) Look on Google translate and see what they say! sorry if I get JKR's spells wrong. Off to camp today, won't be back for a while. I'll keep handwriting he story while I'm gone so I don't loose time. Have fun!**

**Loriel**

**Xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I am back! I hope you haven't gotten into any mischief while I was away at camp. Hope you enjoy this lovely chapter. Please R&R. Sorry this chapter is so short...**

**Loriel**

**XOXOX**

"Oooooow!" I extended the sound of pain as I regained my senses. The last thing I remembered was furious black eyes staring at me, wait a sec that was now.

"What did you do to me?" I rubbed my eyes violently as I sat up, warily eyeballing the Professor that had done this to me.

"I used a spell." He sneered

"Oh that's right cause you a High and Mighty wizard! Or should I say witch? I have no clue what's hiding under that mop of hair!" This guy really made me mad. He snarled at me, sweeping his cloak and coming in close to me our nose's almost touching.

"You don't know a thing about anything!" He whispered harshly his wand digging into my throat. "All it would take is a few choice words and you would be screaming for death." He smiled with malice.

"Oh I'm so very frightened the angry witch is pointing a stick at me! What are you afraid to hit a girl?" It was uncalled for but it slipped out of my mouth.

"Oh I'm not afraid to hit a girl."

"What's that supposed to mean!" I screeched like an animal and launched myself at him, knocking him onto the ground. I managed to through his 'wand' off to one side of the infirmary. We grappled on the floor until I managed to pin him down holding his hands above his head with my legs on either side.

"Are you still afraid to hit me?" I hissed

Snape grunted and he wrenched his hand free and shoved me off, hard. I went flying across the room landing sprawled on the ground near his wand. A brilliant idea popped into my head and I grabbed it. His eyes became huge and he stood up slowly matching me like a mirror.

"Don't, Scarlett put that down."

"So you don't want a muggle using your stick? I hissed pointing it at him. His lips formed a tight line and he stood up straight.

"It's actually for your safety over mine." He said, thinking hard.

"Oh really, Alacasam!" I shouted flicking the wand at Severus a small spark leapt out and fell at his feet. He smirked as I tried flicking it again, trying to remember one of the spells he had used on me.

"Looks like your no threat to yourself or me!" He started to laugh but was cut off when I screeched

"Immotus!" And a bolt of silver lightning flashed out of the wand exploding when it hit the floor in front of him. I screamed and he jumped back I had conveniently yelled a real spell this time.

"Um what were you saying?" I smiled evilly and flicked it at him again, "Immotus!" I cackled flinging white lightning at Severus. I laughed even harder as he jumped around trying to avoid my wrath.

"Please Scarlet stop!"

"Why? So you can knock me out again? So you can hurt me again?"

"You don't know a thing about hurt!" He dodged another flash. I stopped, the angry Snape from before had disappeared and now a hurt sad man stood in his place.

"I have lost so many people, so many friends. I have lost everything so many times and been hurt beyond repair."

"Well did your parents send you to mental institutions? Tell you everything was a lie?" I snarled readying the wand.

"No my father beat me, abandoned me to the cruel world. He murdered my Mother, when I was twelve Scarlett!" A single tear rolled down his face.

I dropped the wand and closed the gap between us,

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault!" I started crying into his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him. With his arms pinned to his sides he was unable to shove me off, although he looked like he desperately wanted to.

"Well it seems like you two are getting on better than before!" Albus chuckled as he made his way through the front doors of the infirmary, blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Why must you burden me with this muggle Dumbledore?" Severus sighed his chest straining against my arms.

"Because she has the ability to pull the mask from you face Severus." A crash sounded from the door.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! What in Merlin's name have you done to my infirmary?"

**So my lovelies another chapter for you to devour. I really hope you enjoyed it please review as I am positive I will die if I don't get any reviews. Hopefully you won't die waiting for the next chapter. **

**(P.S don't you just love Madame Pomfrey?)**

**Loriel**

**XOXOX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much to .witch for re-igniting the flame to continue. Honestly I don't know if I could keep going with out reviews. Well here it is enjoy!**

**Loriel**

**XOXOX**

"So I must be burdened with that insufferable girl?" Severus glared at the ancient man who peered back at him over the rims of his spindly glasses.

"Yes Severus." He pulled out a roll of parchment almost seeming to ignore the potions master who was pacing on the other side.

"I apologize for sounding like the dunderheads that plague my life but why, headmaster must I suffer this torture that is literally babysitting?" His greasy hair flipped into his eyes as he walked up to the grand desk and placed his hands on it harder than he needed to.

"Ah Severus, you know me so well. Why don't you trust me? Please just look after her for a while." The old man looked at Severus and smiled warmly. Even after years of knowing the Headmasters twisted ways of gaining what he wanted or needed it was hard to deny him.

"Yes, but on one condition Albus. The other teachers must share this burden with me whether you wish to brief them or not on Miss Keating's status or not." Severus made his way out of the office and almost smashed into the young Mr Draco.

"What are you doing wandering the halls at this hour, Mr Malfoy?" He snarled, not in the mood for the antics of mere children when he now had to deal with a problem bigger than he was willing to take on.

"I was just on my way back to the common room Professor Snape." He began to turn away but paused briefly "Professor, who was that in the class today?"

"None of your business Mr Malfoy." He hissed as Draco turned away from him and began walking down the hall "Oh and one more thing, the Common room is that way." He smiled slightly to himself as the boy physically paled before deftly making his way to the common room, going the right way this time.

Making his way down the hall into his rooms an un-earthly noise racked the shelves of his personal potion stores. He faltered and pulled his wand from his robes. Being a spy meant he had to be ready for anything. He edged into the room, sticking to the shadows. Peering around the room he tried to find the monstrous creature that was making the sound. It sounded like the dreadful machines that the muggles used to fix the roads mixed with some form of bear. Soon he was in front of the fireplace where his single leather couch where he had finally narrowed the sound down to. Cautiously peering around the side of it, aiming his wand so that should any creature be waiting to bite his face of he would be ready.

Growling slightly he put his wand away and rubbed his temple, there in his chair sprawled with her head nearly touching the floor was his charge. One leg was sticking up in the air, but being so short didn't even get close to peeking over the top of the tall backed chair. Her other leg was tucked up neatly her left arm draped over her chest and her right folded over her forehead. He rolled his eyes as the ridiculous noise erupted from her gaping mouth.

Flicking his wand, and muttering a small incantation a fountain of water gushed out of the end and splashed onto her face. She spluttered and coughed changing her position so that she was now curled up like a fetus She mumbled and groaned but still refused to come back to the world of the living. He tried again but only further drenched his couch. Resulting to less magical means he roughly shook her resulting in a jolted snorting sound echoing around his chambers. Still unable to wake her he put a silencing charm on her and went to bed.

* * *

Ever so slowly I peeked my open and looked around, I was not in my apartment or my office, or my new room at Hogwarts but in a different room all together. I sat up and stretched slowly cracking my joints in a painful relief. The chair that I resided on was slightly damp and creased in funny directions. Surprisingly I was not one of those people who was sore in the morning after sleeping on a couch, but found I was always quiet rested because of my yoga like sleeping positions. I slowly crept over to the table where the big black pot of grey soup was sitting; it had appeared to developed a sort of grey mist which hovered over it.

After being scolded by Madame Pomfrey, Severus and Dumbledore had left me to my own devices. I had wandered around the castle for a few hours until it had become dark. I had then decided to go to Severus and apologies for my earlier behavior but found that I was more or less, lost. I had found one of the students, Malfoy if I recall and convinced him to show me to Professor Snape's office. After being left there I had wandered around inside until I stumbled upon a large bubbling soup pot filled with bubbling grey liquid. I have no Idea what had induced this train of thought, but I figured if I tasted the soup I would be able to relate to Severus better. I had dipped my finger in the pot and taking a little lick of my finger. It was absolutely disgusting so I spat most of it out, unfortunately I could still taste it.

Soon after I had begun to feel quiet tired so I figured that I would sit down for a while. Finding nowhere suitable to rest my royal rump I had plonked it down in the professors' nice leather chair. I don't really know what occurred after that, all I know is that I woke up this morning feeling relaxed and very awake. I looked around and found a small glass vile, and filled it with the bubbling liquid. Never know when you might need a strong sleeping soup! I stoppered it and found my way into Severus's bedroom. The man himself lay sprawled on his bed, mouth partially open snoring lightly. I moved up next to him quietly and removed the wand from the bedside table where his hand rested. I then opened my mouth to scream, but didn't make a peep.

Frustrated I remembered the spell he had used on me the day before last when I was annoying him in the class room.

_Shoot, he used a silencing charm must have been my snoring…._

I needed him to wake up now so I made my way back into the main rooms and found an empty soup pot and filled it to the brim with cold water. Smiling evilly to myself I crept back into his room and slowly lifted the pot above his head before dumping the entire contents onto his sleeping form. He sat up gasping, spluttering and coughing grasping for his wand. Unable to find it he jumped up and wiped his eyes still trying to remove the water from his lungs.

"Scarlett, what in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?" He yelled at me, if looks could kill oh boy would I be six feet under. I fell onto the ground, rolling around laughing like a lunatic albeit a lunatic mime.

He jumped of the bed and stood over top of me, legs either side forcing me to stay still and look up at him. I dropped my giddy smile and looked at his serious face matching it perfectly for a few seconds before bursting into hysterics once more. Severus rolled his eyes before reaching over me and fetching his wand. He muttered the counter charm and my laughter erupted throughout the room. Plugging his ears he made his way over to a cabinet removing a vile with light pink liquid in it, Snape came back over to me and forced the bottle into my mouth causing me to drink it. Laughing and drinking aren't a good mix and soon I was trying not to choke on the stuff. He sat back and rubbed his eyes grumbling something about insolent girls before drying his hair with his wand. Ever so slowly I calmed down, feeling as though the crazy was being drained out of me and soon I was sitting quietly on the floor in front of a smirking Severus trying to figure out why I was so calm.

"What was that?" I asked with a slightly dreamy voice, loving the way the sun sparkled of the puddles of water that were all over the stone floor.

"I gave you a calming potion; I had had enough of your antics and needed you to calm down. Although I am surprised as it took the entire bottle to do what I wanted. Normally that amount would have knocked you out stone cold." He smirked and I half-heartedly stuck my tongue out at him.

"Your chair is reallllllllllyyyyyy comfy!" I smiled at him before lying back on the ground chuckling softly. He glared at me,

"You know that you snore like a pig? I was unable to wake you up with water, yelling or shaking. You sleep like the living dead." He hissed apparently trying to insult me but was failing at it severely.

"Wouldn't surprise me, I tried some of your soup last night. Must be off or something." I closed my eyes thinking about Snape doing the Mac-arena.

"You what? Show me!" He tugged my arm and led me back into the main room where I had fallen asleep.

"Here this, I stuck my finger in it and tasted it. Mighty awful if you ask me. You really need to learn how to cook mate."

"That, Miss Keating is not a 'soup' it is a very dangerous potion that you consumed last night. It is called Draught of the Living dead it puts the drinker into a very deep sleep, a coma as you will. They don't wake up until an antidote is given. Do you know how dangerous that is?" He snarled grabbing my wrist and forcing me too look directly into his dark eyes. His lovely dark eyes….

"I…I spat most of it out. It didn't look like that last night though." I dragged my mind away from his eyes and glared at him. He had no right to talk to me that way.

He rubbed his jaw slowly as though trying to make the most important decision of his life.

"Don't do that again, never drink or taste something in this room unless I specifically say for you to OK " With that he turned and walked back to his room slamming the door behind him. I giggled softly to myself, he had really nice eyes...

**So happy I got this out, I had a burning desire to stay up late and post this. I really hope you guys liked it and stay posted because the fun (And maybe even Romance) is just beging**

**Loriel**

**XOXOX**


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry for the mishap, the chapter that I previously posted was in fact chapter nine so it won't all make sense. There are some time differences here and some POV changes though those aren't listed but its pretty easy for you to figure out who's eyes you are seeing through. please R&R,**

**Loriel**

**XOXOX**

"So I must be burdened with that insufferable girl?" Severus glared at the ancient man who peered back at him over the rims of his spindly glasses.

"Yes Severus." He pulled out a roll of parchment almost seeming to ignore the potions master who was pacing on the other side.

"I apologize for sounding like the dunderheads that plague my life but why, headmaster must I suffer this torture that is literally babysitting?" His greasy hair flipped into his eyes as he walked up to the grand desk and placed his hands on it harder than he needed to.

"Ah Severus, you know me so well. Why don't you trust me? Please just look after her for a while." The old man looked at Severus and smiled warmly. Even after years of knowing the Headmasters twisted ways of gaining what he wanted or needed it was hard to deny him.

"Yes, but on one condition Albus. The other teachers must share this burden with me whether you wish to brief them or not on Miss Keating's status or not." Severus made his way out of the office and almost smashed into the young Mr Draco.

"What are you doing wandering the halls at this hour, Mr Malfoy?" He snarled, not in the mood for the antics of mere children when he now had to deal with a problem bigger than he was willing to take on.

"I was just on my way back to the common room Professor Snape." He began to turn away but paused briefly "Professor, who was that in the class today?"

"None of your business Mr Malfoy." He hissed as Draco turned away from him and began walking down the hall "Oh and one more thing, the Common room is that way." He smiled slightly to himself as the boy physically paled before deftly making his way to the common room, going the right way this time.

* * *

Making his way down the hall into his rooms an un-earthly noise racked the shelves of his personal potion stores. He faltered and pulled his wand from his robes. Being a spy meant he had to be ready for anything.

He edged into the room, sticking to the shadows. Peering around the room he tried to find the monstrous creature that was making the sound. It sounded like the dreadful machines that the muggles used to fix the roads mixed with some form of bear.

Soon he was in front of the fireplace where his single leather couch where he had finally narrowed the sound down to. Cautiously peering around the side of it, aiming his wand so that should any creature be waiting to bite his face of he would be ready.

Growling slightly he put his wand away and rubbed his temple, there in his chair sprawled with her head nearly touching the floor was his charge. One leg was sticking up in the air, but being so short didn't even get close to peeking over the top of the tall backed chair. Her other leg was tucked up neatly her left arm draped over her chest and her right folded over her forehead. He rolled his eyes as the ridiculous noise erupted from her gaping mouth.

Flicking his wand, and muttering a small incantation a fountain of water gushed out of the end and splashed onto her face. She spluttered and coughed changing her position so that she was now curled up like a fetus She mumbled and groaned but still refused to come back to the world of the living.

He tried again but only further drenched his couch. Resulting to less magical means he roughly shook her resulting in a jolted snorting sound echoing around his chambers. Still unable to wake her he put a silencing charm on her and went to bed.

* * *

Ever so slowly I peeked my open and looked around, I was not in my apartment or my office, or my new room at Hogwarts but in a different room all together. I sat up and stretched slowly cracking my joints in a painful relief. The chair that I resided on was slightly damp and creased in funny directions.

Surprisingly I was not one of those people who was sore in the morning after sleeping on a couch, but found I was always quiet rested because of my yoga like sleeping positions. I slowly crept over to the table where the big black pot of grey soup was sitting; it had appeared to developed a sort of grey mist which hovered over it.

After being scolded by Madame Pomfrey, Severus and Dumbledore had left me to my own devices. I had wandered around the castle for a few hours until it had become dark. I had then decided to go to Severus and apologise for my earlier behaviour but found that I was more or less, lost.

I had found one of the students, Malfoy if I recall and convinced him to show me to Professor Snape's office. After being left there I had wandered around inside until I stumbled upon a large bubbling soup pot filled with bubbling grey liquid. I have no Idea what had induced this train of thought, but I figured if I tasted the soup I would be able to relate to Severus better. I had dipped my finger in the pot and taking a little lick of my finger. It was absolutely disgusting so I spat most of it out, unfortunately I could still taste it.

Soon after I had begun to feel quiet tired so I figured that I would sit down for a while. Finding nowhere suitable to rest my royal rump I had plonked it down in the professors' nice leather chair. I don't really know what occurred after that, all I know is that I woke up this morning feeling relaxed and very awake.

I looked around and found a small glass vile, and filled it with the bubbling liquid. Never know when you might need a strong sleeping soup! I stoppered it and found my way into Severus's bedroom. The man himself lay sprawled on his bed, mouth partially open snoring lightly. I moved up next to him quietly and removed the wand from the bedside table where his hand rested. I then opened my mouth to scream, but didn't make a peep. Frustrated I remembered the spell he had used on me the day before last when I was annoying him in the class room.

_Shoot, he used a silencing charm must have been my snoring…._

I needed him to wake up now so I made my way back into the main rooms and found an empty soup pot and filled it to the brim with cold water. Smiling evilly to myself I crept back into his room and slowly lifted the pot above his head before dumping the entire contents onto his sleeping form. He sat up gasping, spluttering and coughing grasping for his wand. Unable to find it he jumped up and wiped his eyes still trying to remove the water from his lungs.

"Scarlett, what in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?" He yelled at me, if looks could kill oh boy would I be six feet under. I fell onto the ground, rolling around laughing like a lunatic albeit a lunatic mime.

He jumped of the bed and stood over top of me, legs either side forcing me to stay still and look up at him. I dropped my giddy smile and looked at his serious face matching it perfectly for a few seconds before bursting into hysterics once more. Severus rolled his eyes before reaching over me and fetching his wand. He muttered the counter charm and my laughter erupted throughout the room. Plugging his ears he made his way over to a cabinet removing a vile with light pink liquid in it, Snape came back over to me and forced the bottle into my mouth causing me to drink it. Laughing and drinking aren't a good mix and soon I was trying not to choke on the stuff. He sat back and rubbed his eyes grumbling something about insolent girls before drying his hair with his wand.

Ever so slowly I calmed down, feeling as though the crazy was being drained out of me and soon I was sitting quietly on the floor in front of a smirking Severus trying to figure out why I was so calm.

"What was that?" I asked with a slightly dreamy voice, loving the way the sun sparkled of the puddles of water that were all over the stone floor.

"I gave you a calming potion; I had had enough of your antics and needed you to calm down. Although I am surprised as it took the entire bottle to do what I wanted. Normally that amount would have knocked you out stone cold." He smirked and I half-heartedly stuck my tongue out at him.

"Your chair is reallllllllllyyyyyy comfy!" I smiled at him before lying back on the ground chuckling softly. He glared at me,

"You know that you snore like a pig? I was unable to wake you up with water, yelling or shaking. You sleep like the living dead." He hissed apparently trying to insult me but was failing at it severely.

"Wouldn't surprise me, I tried some of your soup last night. Must be off or something." I closed my eyes thinking about Snape doing the Mac-arena.

"You what? Show me!" He tugged my arm and led me back into the main room where I had fallen asleep.

"Here this, I stuck my finger in it and tasted it. Mighty awful if you ask me. You really need to learn how to cook mate."

"That, Miss Keating is not a 'soup' it is a very dangerous potion that you consumed last night. It is called Draught of the Living dead it puts the drinker into a very deep sleep, a coma as you will. They don't wake up until an antidote is given. Do you know how dangerous that is?" He snarled grabbing my wrist and forcing me too look directly into his dark eyes. His lovely dark eyes….

"I…I spat most of it out. It didn't look like that last night though." I dragged my mind away from his eyes and glared at him. He had no right to talk to me that way.

He rubbed his jaw slowly as though trying to make the most important decision of his life.

"Don't do that again, never drink or taste something in this room unless I specifically say for you to OK " With that he turned and walked back to his room slamming the door behind him. I giggled softly to myself, he had really nice eyes...

**Well here is the beginning of something that will be hinted on continuously throughout the story becoming more and more relevant Now I know that the potion would probably have killed her but it had been in the early stages and she only had a really tiny bit. Please R&R and I hope you are looking forward to the next chapter!**

**Loriel **

**XOXOX**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here is the next chapter can't beleive I got out two in one day! I really hope you like it. On another note Im fiddling a bit with the time line so if I happened to mention how old characters like harry and Draco are then please forgive me as Im changing it up a bit Im putting them in their sixth year but its like a random normal year at Hogwarts so far. Please R&R **

**Loriel**

**XOXOX**

I walked out of his office and made my way back to my room changing into a knee length black dress with a slightly puffy sleeves and a short-ish V-neck. I jumped into some black boots and donned a short black cape and a small pointy hat.

I left making my way to the great hall where I proceeded to bump into the old headmaster.

"Ah Scarlett how was your night with Severus?" His blue eyes twinkled.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, oh wait you saw me, nuh no way hosei! Pervy old man!" Albus chuckled when he finally caught on to what I was saying. "How the hell do you know that I spent my night sleeping on his couch?"

"Ah my dear, that is for me to know and you…to figure out by yourself! Now come on I'm sure you're hungry." He offered his arm to me blue eyes sparkling with mystery.

"Do you know what I really feel like eating?" I took his arm as we walked into the great hall and sat down at the front teachers table.

"What is that my dear?" He grabbed a jug of pumpkin juice and offered to pour me some before filling his own cup.

"I would love some cold Hawaiian pizza with BBQ sauce. My mouth is watering just thinking about it!" He clapped his hands and stood up suddenly scaring me so much that I fell of my chair and onto someone's feet. I looked up and smiled as Severus bent down and hauled me up, not to gently I might add.

"Students and teachers I have a brief announcement. Professor Ravensdale has just enlightened me to a delicacy that she is rather partial to and I might add am quiet fond of myself. Please share this delicious treat with us!" With that he sat down and smiled at me warmly.

_What is he talking about? Pizza is not a delicacy!_

Soon after dozen of trays appeared on the tables filled to the brim with pizza each piece drizzled with sticky BBQ sauce. My mouth hung open before I smiled at Dumbledore and grabbed a few pieces. I quickly scoffed about half a dozen pieces before sighing and leaning back in my chair. My eyes past around the hall taking in all the students who were eagerly munching slices of pizza. I switched my gaze to Severus who was eying the pizza with disgust. I smiled evilly and put a few pieces into a napkin before hiding it where no one else could see it.

"So Sev, what are we doing today ole' buddy?" I beamed at him and he looked at me out of the corner of his eye before turning back to his plate, staring at I as though he was trying to burn holes through it.

"Hellooooooo? Is anybody in there?" I poked him in the temple but the grumpy man still refused to even look at me. I could feel the rage start to build in the pit of my stomach. I snorted like a pig before reaching for another slice of pizza. I grabbed the one that was literarly dripping with BBQ sauce and licked it. Out of the corner of my eye I'm positive I saw Dumbledore chuckle silently.

"Are you sure you don't want any Severus? It's really **GOOD**!" On that last word I swung my hand (Which contained the pizza) into his face like you would a cream pie. All the laughter and breakfast sounds echoing around the great hall stopped instantly. All the teachers excusing myself, Severus and Albus looked bug eyed at me and Severus who was still calm as anything though I couldn't see most of his face due to his pizza mask which was sticking in place.

Then much like a cartoon it peeled away leaving a BBQ imprint on Snape's face. He looked at me briefly before reaching over to get a jug of Pumpkin juice.

**Severus's POV**

_She doesn't bother you, she doesn't bother you, she doesn't bother you_

I kept repeating this mantra over and over to myself as I sat there with my eyes covered in Pizza. I could feel all eyes trained on me and the hall was so quiet you could off heard a pin drop.

_She doesn't bother you, she doesn't bother you, she doesn't bother you_

Slowly the pizza peeled away to reveal a stunned room, I could feel the sauce still plastered to my face and I could feel the rage obliterating any sense of calm I had previously achieved. If that witch wanted to play dirty than by merlin was she going to get filthy!

**Scarlett's POV**

Instantly my vision was obstructed by a golden orange waterfall. With my hair plastered to my face I looked out at the great hall before smiling and grabbing a bowl of baked beans and leaning over, and in one clean movement poured them down his shirt. He tensed before standing up abruptly and reaching under his robe he pulled his black shirt out and all we could hear was the baked beans splattering onto the floor.

He reached over and grabbed a big bowl of scrambled eggs before launching them at me. It was as if the entire world had slowed down excusing myself of course and I watched fascinated as the bowl slowly flew towards me a smirk slowly forming on Severus's face at my supposed imminent eggy doom. I cackled softly and ducked time speeding up again. The Bowl sailed over my head and landed gracefully on top of Dumbledore.

It had been quiet before for but now it seemed as though time stopped dead as we all waited for the old man's response to his new yellow hat. A few whispers past around the hall as he stood up the bowl still sitting neatly on his head.

"Residents of Hogwarts, as the muggles say **FOOD FIGHT**!" He roared before sending a pumpkin pie (really pie at breakfast?) straight into McGonagall's face. The students wasted no time in starting a house on house war. Noodles and pieces of toast were flying everywhere even a few of the teachers were getting in on the fun, I'm positive I saw a speedy headmaster drop a large bowl of cereal on a prefects head. I turned to launch a pie at my dear babysitter only to find he was gone. I dropped the pie on top of Professor Flitwick before being drenched further by Hagrid with a bowl of warm spaghetti.

I laughed and tried to splatter one of the passing students with pumpkin juice before out of the corner of my eye I saw my dear Snape disappearing out a door. I silently followed him and soon I was jumping behind statues and pillars in silent hall far away from the din of food fight.

"I know your there Miss Keating." He stopped and turned his face ridiculing me without expression.

"How'd ya know?"

"I can smell you from here." He smirked and started to walk away again.

"Hah-hah that would be the pumpkin juice that you spilt on me. Although it's distinct odour seems to accompany your baked-allure-beans very well!" I hopped up beside him. He stopped again and looked down at me, his dark eyes studying my face. "You have spaghetti in your hair." I whispered.

I reached up on tippy toes but he tried to move away "Hold still, I'll get it." I ran my fingers through his dark locks like a comb. "You know your hair is actually quiet soft." I smiled at him and something flickered in the inky black depths of his eyes. I found myself lost in them and an abrupt cough brought me back to reality.

"Miss Keating you have your hand on my face, if you would kindly remove it I would like to take my leave and go bathe to rid myself of breakfast." I startled when I realised my hand was indeed on the side of his face. I quickly whipped it down and hid it behind my back.

"I suggest you do the same." He snarled before walking away leaving me standing all by my lonesome, unless you counted the little spaghetti worm that had somehow found its way into my left ear.

**Well well well I believe this romance has just started to bloom! And it looks like Scarlett isn't the only trouble maker here at Hogwarts. Please R&R and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Loriel**

**XOXOX**


	10. Chapter 10

**SO I'm back with another chapter, thank you to those ten wonderful people you are following this story! It appears that I have been forgetting to mention this lately so this is the only time im going to say it I don't own HP but I do own Scarlet Keating. Oh crazy thing I found out Pansy Parkinson has brown hair! I always thought of her a blonde! Crazy huh. I hoping for reviews even if its a simple keep it up than I'll be happy.**

**Loriel**

**XOXOX**

"Miss when are we going to start learning spells?" this was the question I had been dreading all month. Yes I had now been a fake teacher here at Hogwarts for an entire month.

"Um…..Well I need to talk to the headmaster about which spells to teach you…" I paged through the lesson plan and indeed there was the spells that I needed to teach the first years. I picked the first one and ended the lesson.

"Now turns out I need to teach you Filipendo. Am I saying this right? Yes I suppose I am now I want you to write a three page essay on the spell, what it does and spells like it. He or she who gets the best mark will get ten points for their house! Now off you go." The bell went and the students started to clear out.

"It's due Wednesday!" I shouted as the last student left the classroom. I sighed and flopped into my chair pulling out my schedule.

"Brilliant double potions with Professor Snape! Oh how I look forward to it." I sighed and closed my eyes, what is it about that man that makes me so mad but so happy at the same time.

_Why does he hate me? What did I ever do to him, ahh wait no not a question that needs answering. _

I turned my thoughts to the black lake,

_Black lake, black lake, black clothes, black eyes- no no thinking of Severus! Forbidden forest, yea think of that! What's in the forbidden forest anyways perhaps creatures with dark eyes inky black eyes that stare into your soul…..Bloody hell I can't get him out of my head? _

I rose from where I was sitting and headed towards the dungeons where I was to help Professor Snape with his potions class.

One my way there I managed to lose my self so deep in thought that I bumped into a young man and sent us both toppling over.

"I'm so sorry Professor Ravensdale! Here let me help you up." The young boy along with his two friends pulled me up of the ground.

"Oh its quiet all right should have been looking where I was going. Hey I know you three! You're in my DADA class with Neville! Ten points to each of you for….for being awesome and helping me up!"

The three looked absolutely stunned,

"Miss, you didn't bump your head did you?" The girl asked, Hermione if I remember correctly.

"No," I felt my head "Why?"

"Because you're a Slytherin teacher! You work with Professor Snape. He hates Gryffindor kids especially us!" The red head pipped in.

"Hmmmm, well I'm still giving you ten points each. Now let's get off to class before big bad Snapey Wapey bites our heads off!" I giggled and ran off down the hall towards the potions class.

Now don't get me wrong, I manage my time quiet well but somehow I managed to arrive with the trio ten minutes late.

Severus was already at the front of the class droning on about some sort of root. I stopped suddenly at the door and the three students behind me smashed into me and we all fell to the floor in a heap suddenly conducting all attention.

"Professor Ravensdale, would you care to explain why you are so very late." He walked towards us and went to haul up the students who stood up quickly before he could do anything. He glared at me and didn't even offer a hand.

"Well I got lost and these three lovely students helped me find my way back here!"

"Hmpf, 10 points from Gryffindor for being late to my class." He turned and stalked back up to his desk. The trio looked rather forlorn as they made their way to the back of the room and sat down.

I smirked in Severus's general direction before passing around behind them and whispering,

"Twenty points to Gryffindor for putting up with that git." I chuckled before walking up and sitting beside Severus. Once he got the class started on the potion he turned to me,

"Seeing as you were late Miss Ravensdale you are going to pay me back by organising the potions out back. There's a piece of parchment there for the requirements of sorting." He never once looked at me and pointed to a small door to the left that was obviously his personal store room.

I stuck my tongue out at him before making my way back into the dark must room. When my eyes had finally adjusted to the light I was able to see vials all over the room with different mixtures in them. I sighed and began my daunting task of sorting the potions.

At the twenty minute mark I found a small box labelled **_L-P Do not open_** naturally I felt it was my duty to open it. Inside were six viles all with silvery liquid inside them. Each had a slight shine to them much like a mother of pearl. I opened up one of them and instantly a gentle spiral shaped mist floated out.

Lifting out one of the viles I opened it and inhaled deeply,

_Old books, metal and a forest after a big storm…wonder what type of potion this is._

I slipped a vile into my dress pocket to ask Severus about later and reached for another vile

**Severus's POV**

Finally the bell went and the class began to file out, I could already see at least three pairs who were going to fail this particular potion.

"Draco would you mind staying behind. I need to have a chat with you." He nodded and motioned for his friends to leave. AS his two sidekicks left I began to speak,

"It has come to my attention tha- what are you staring at?" His eyes had grown quite large and he was undoubtedly looking behind me.

I turned and saw Scarlett standing in the doorway, her hair was frizzled and she was panting slightly with her dress riding up slightly.

"Miss Ravensdale what are you doing?"

"Standing in the doorway." She frowned towards herself.

"Miss Ravensdale could you please leave I need to talk to Draco."

"I Can't."

"Why ever not?"

"Because I drank one of the vials" She clapped her hands over her mouth suddenly.

"Which one did you drink?" I rushed over and grabbed her face looking deep into her eyes to see if I could see any side effects.

"I don't know I drank two!" She squeaked and Draco tried to muffle a snort.

"Get out I'll deal with you later." I hissed before pulling up a chair. "Why would you do that?"

"I didn't mean to I cut my hand when I accidently broke one of the vials and I put my hand in my mouth and accidently swallowed some of what was inside!" She had tears starting to run down her face and I could feel pity rising up in my gut. I remembered one summer in my first year at Hogwarts when I had accidently swallowed some of a potion it had not been a fun week for me.

"What about the other one Scarlett, you need to tell me what the other one was!" I shook her roughly.

"It had a green bottle; small I don't know why I drank it." I whipped out my wand before doing a quick diagnostic charm. A piece of parchment and a quill appeared beside me and wrote down what I needed to know.

I relaxed slightly when I saw what she had ingested but it sparked an idea in my head.

"Scarlett why did you smack pizza into my face before the food fight?" I internally smirked as she wriggled under the stress of an internal battle.

"Because you were ignoring me!" She tried to clap her hands over her mouth but I stopped her.

"And why was did that bother you so much you found the need to smack me in the face with pizza?" This time I didn't bother to conceal my smirk as she writhed fighting her voice.

"Because, because it bothered me!" She finally spat, her eyes found mine before she finally gave in and started to cry. I stood up and grabbed a small blue vile from my personal stores before passing it to her to drink.

She eyed it wearily before finally drinking it. Her shudders stopped almost immediately.

"What was that, why did you make me answer all those stupid questions. I was lying you know." She pulled up her knees and hid her head in them.

"You couldn't off been lying Miss Keating. The first potion you partially ingested was a befuddlement drought which clouded your judgement causing you to drink the second vial." I smirked.

"I thought I was going to die! I didn't know what it was, what was it?" She looked up at me.

"It's called Veritaserum. It's a truth telling serum." I cracked a small smile at the look of pure horror etched on her face. "That was the antidote you took." She stood up with a huff as I smirked at her.

"Well then I'll see you later Sev- Pro- whatever" She stumbled over towards the door looking like she had had far too much fire whiskey.

"Miss Keating, you might want to remain here for the time being as it appears you are still under the effects of the drought " She waved me of and continued towards the door. But before she could make it she abruptly turned left and smashed into the wall knocking herself out cold.

I shook my head before walking over to lift her up and take her to Madame Pomfrey.

**Hope you enjoyed this, R&R**

**Loriel**

**XOXOX**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this up. I got sick and I have also been working on my own novel! It's going really well so wish me luck. Please enjoy.**

**Loriel**

**XOXOX**

"What in Merlins name happened?" I groaned sitting up slowly. I was lying in my bed in my quarters wrapped up warmly in green blankets.

"How'd I get here?" I peeked under the blankets to see I was in a clean white nightgown. How in the world, someone must have changed my clothes. My belly growled, trying desperately to imitate a dying whale.

"Hmm I'm hungry." Instantly a brief crack sounded to my left and a little man appeared on my bed.

"you called miss's?"

"SEVERUS! SEVERUS! **SEVERUS!**" I screamed at the top of my lungs the little creature screamed along with me jumping of the bed and cowering in the corner. The door slammed open and a worried Severus stood there with his wand pointed into the room dangerously.

"Whats wrong?" His usual tone gone, replace by a strong voice full of worry.

I jumped up and ran behind him,

"There's a little man! Big nose, he just **APEARED!"** I grabbed his robes and buried my face into them his distinct smell filling my lungs.

_Where have I smelled this before? Other than on him of course. _

"Where Scarlett?" His voice back to its usual monotone drawl.

"Over there, in the corner!" My voice strained as I peeked out from behind him and pointed to the small figure that had appeared on my bed out of nowhere.

He turned to me his eyes conveying laughter although his face held nothing.

"That Miss Keating is a house elf." He pulled me out in front of him and motioned for me move towards the 'house elf'.

"Uh hello? I'm sorry for screaming." I tried and it turned around giving me a better look at it. He had big blue eyes and large bat like ears. A dirty pillow case covered it's spindly body and it looked up at me with fear in its eyes.

"No miss its Bobbins fault. Bobbin shouldn't have popped in without asking."

"No it doesn't matter."

"Would miss's like something to eat?" He smiled up at me.

"Um, yes I wouldn't mind a bowl of soup my throats a bit sour though so could it please be chicken soup? Thank you Bobbin, I'm sorry for scaring you."

"It's ok Miss's Bobbin is sorry as well!" And with that he popped out of the room.

"Sorry for calling you?" I rubbed the back of my head turning to Severus. He crossed his arm smirking subtly at me.

"Now quick question, who brought me here?"

"I did, I carried you in here after you knocked yourself out in my potions room."

"You brought me here? That means!" I slapped him across the face a hard crack echoing through my chambers.

"What was that for?" He rubbed his jaw as though repositioning it.

"You saw me in my underwear!" I slapped him again, attempting a third smack but he caught my hand mid-air.

"Stop Scarlet, calm down. I didn't see you in your underwear!" He spat grabbing my other hand as I tried to pull free "I took you to Madam Pomfrey first." He flicked my hands away.

"I'm sorry. It's just well doesn't matter." I mumbled before jumping back into bed and pulling the covers over my head I hoped desperately that Severus would leave. I heard the door close and a pop sound.

"Misses soup is ready!" Bobbins soft voice pipped up from the sudden weight on the end of my bed. Pulling the covers down I thanked him before grabbing the big bowl of steaming soup and grabbing the spoon I began to tuck in.

"This I really good!" I mumbled to myself going to take another mouthful of the chicken soup.

"It should the house elves made it." I began to choke spilling the soup all over myself and the bed.

"HOT HOT HOT! SEVERUS SNAPE! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed and threw the now empty bowl at him. I ripped the steaming sheets off me and ran to my cupboard to get a new pair of clothes swearing as the hot soup began to burn my skin.

Unable to find anything I ran into the bathroom to fetch a robe, after ripping of the nightgown I reeled back in horror to discover that there was in fact no robe. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself.

"I swear I am truly going to murder that man one of these days. Scaring me like that."

I Looked down to see my skin all red in patches where the soup had spilled on me.

"Dang it. Well hope Madame Pomfrey is still available." I turned to walk out of the bathroom to find something else now that I had time and was not in imminent danger of being killed by hot soup, only to smash into a great big hulking black wall.

"If it's burn cream your after than I have some and you have no need to see Madame Pomfrey." The monotone drawl of my dear 'buddy' Severus. I screamed again and ran to hide behind a chair.

"Don't do that! Stop scaring me you great git!" I rubbed my hands all over my face trying to stop the tears from coming, I wasn't exactly mentally capable of being scared like this twice in a row. I ran up to him and slammed my hands into his chest to try and relieve some of the pressure that was building inside me. He barley even flinched.

"Please just leave me alone." I mumbled chewing the inside of my mouth with great vigour. I soon tasted blood and bunched my fists to try and find an outlet for the sudden emotion that was rushing through my body.

That's when I felt it, like something cold sliding into my mind. Like when you pour honey out of a jar and it slips into the cracks of the bread lazily, it was weird. I looked up at Severus not bothering to wipe the pained tears that were coming rolling slowly down my cheeks. Our eyes connected and I found myself lost in the onyx depths once more.

_Why? Why him? Why not someone else. Why does he hate me and find ways to torment me every single second? I never did anything to him, well anything truly bad anyways._

Something registered in his dark eyes and he frowned. A random memory popped into my head, it was from before I was at Hogwarts whilst I was at work. One of the handsome young men there was faking giving me flowers and all and I had fallen for it. I remembered how I had officially sworn off men.

"I'll send the house elf up with the burn cream. It would do well for you to rest Ms Keating. We are sharing a potions class tomorrow so I need to teach you a few things tonight. Be at my office by six o'clock." With that he disappeared out the door leaving me standing in my towel.

"Stupid man." I mumbled before going to find some proper clothes.

**Sorry for the abrupt end but it is starting to get serious. Please review and I'd really like to know if you want the romance to start relatively soon. Please review.**

**Loriel**

**XOXOX**


	12. Authors note

Hello there my avid readers. I have good news and I have bad news.

I am not stopping this story, though I haven't posted a chapter in a while I have serious writers block and I am struggling to write the next chapter. I am about half done but I am working there. I have also been working on my own personal novel which I reached 30,000 words on the other day ***yay for me!***.

I felt I best let you guys know what was going on and that I hadn't forgotten Scarlet and Severus, which I haven't I have though posted another story which I will be working on whilst this one still continues. I am really sorry if this got your hopes up but I should be able to get the next one out soon.

Loriel.


	13. Chapter 12

**So I have decided to switch to third person for a little while. This chapter was really hard to write but hopefully this will be the end of my writers block, I'm sorry it is so short... :'(**

**Loriel **

**XOXOX**

"Snape? I'm here for my potions lesson." She paused at the door her new leather journal held tightly to her chest. The painting had let her in straight away without even asking for a password.

"Your late." She screamed as he appeared behind her.

"By like five minutes. These corridors are hard to navigate." She crossed her arms trying to hide the journal even though she was planning on using it for note writing and the fact that she was quivering from fright.

"Five minutes can destroy a potion and put lives at risk Ms Keating." He turned and walked in front of her towards his potions bench where two black cauldrons sat.

"So _Professor_ what are we learning today?" She said sarcastically, hoping to gain back some dignity. He gave her a pointed look before sliding a worn book across the table.

He crossed his arm, a single dark eyebrow raised as she read the cover and groaned,

"A first years guide to potions? Really? Can't we do something interesting?" She flipped the book open and grumbled at the slightly stained pages.

"No Ms Keating we can't, technically you can't even do potions due to the fact you can't do magic. So this is about as interesting as it'll get." He snorted as she smacked her head onto the bench repeatedly.

"Well then we best get at it, where do we start misère potions master?"

"With that, I want you to copy all the information from the introduction then you can help me sort these seeds." She grumbled something unintelligible before setting down and getting to work on the potion he was creating.

Her gentle intake of breathe was both calming and distracting at the same time and he soon found himself listening to it rather than marking the papers that he had initially set out to complete. He watched her for a while before setting his mind on track to seek out what she was thinking…

_What in the world? What is wolfsbane? _

_That smell is back again, what is it? Smells like_ _Old books, metal and a forest after a big storm. Weird. _

_Why does he hate me? _

_Does he like teaching? _

_Old mac Donald had a farm, EIEIO!_

He found himself withdrawing from her mind almost as quicklyas he had entered, her thoughts jumbled and messy. One thing had caught his attention, her thoughts over a certain combination of smells. It didn't make much sense as he couldn't smell anything that she had mentioned. A rough cough brought him back to his potions room.

Scarlett was standing in front of his desk, arms crossed a perturbed look on her face,

"What seeds do you want me to sort?"

"Those ones." He pointed to a bucket of small seeds that were so small it was hard for Scarlett to distinguish one from the next.

After several minutes of battling the tiny little monsters she had finally sorted the bulk of them. Wiping her brow she looked up at Severus who was looking at her. He gulped quietly and looked down again.

_What was that about?_

"Ms Keating-"

"Scarlet. Please."

"Ms Scarlet, would you please help me to cut these Valarian roots."

"Sure." She jumped up from her spot on the floor and brought her book up with her. She began to cut the roots like you would cut potatoes and Snape snorted.

"What?"

"Your cutting them wrong." He stated. He pulled the board over and showed her how to cut them.

"Like this" She pulled the board back and tried again.

"Not quite," He placed his large hands over hers and showed her how to cut the roots properly "Like this." Then he removed his hands and went onto divide the petals. Unbeknownst to her he glanced up every so often just to watch her. The way her hands worked was mesmerising. She was writing neatly in a small journal and he wanted to know what she was writing.

Silently he made his way over to her and peered over her shoulder, trying to read what she was writing.

"You spelt the name wrong." She jumped and turned around quiet suddenly. Both gasped slightly as their noses bumped gently. Finding herself so close to him she felt her heart speed up and his breath on her face sent electrical charges coursing through her system.

**I am so sorry It is so short but I really needed to get this out. I have been working hard on my novel and I am about to go away for camp and won't be back for almost a month! Also I have started a new fanfiction so yea. I'll see you soon!**

**XOXO**

**Loriel**


End file.
